dogcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival Railway Network (Survival 3)
|type = Transportation Project|image1 = 2018-11-20 22.33.56.png}}This is about the network on '''Survival 3. '''For the wider organisation, click here. The Survival 3 Railway Network is a network of railways across the Survival 3 world with the mission of providing a high quality rail transport network using four main SRN lines that begin at Grand Central Station in Spawn and extend in each cardinal direction. Network For current SRN guidelines/regulations, please refer instead to this forum thread. The third iteration of the SRN network once again followed the successful and familiar cardinal structure. The visibility of the project took a large upturn, with Grand Central Station returning to Spawn, this time as one of the most prominent features. Railways are interspersed with station to provide access to new land, NTN and to break a up player's journey into observable parts. Branch line can connect to these stations, and are built by their owners to provide access to many sorts of settlements, projects, and builds. The longest line on the network for most of its life has been the North line. Nine months after the (re)-launch of the project in the new world, it had stretched to four stations and 6059 blocks from Grand Central. The other three lines have been evenly matched, for the most part. North and East, once again, are most popular for branch line activity. Headquarters Survival 3 saw a return to the SRN being headquartered at Spawn. The building is found past the North wall of the Basin, and contains information, material storage for railway construction, thank-you wall, and decorative offices. Survival 3 World Spawn Build SRN management was approached in late August 2018 and was given the opportunity to build Survival 3 Spawn, with the view of Grand Central Station being a main component upon server owner ReNDoG's request along with an underwater theme. The offer was accepted and work began therefrom. Construction was hampered often through the design and building process. Several major clashes of ideas and breakdowns of trust occurred, and members of the build team often became disenchanted with the building process during them. Grand Central Station was one of the first confirmed features what is now the Spawn Basin, and it was suggested and then implemented that each line take on a colour of its own for identification purposes, starting at the Grand Central flooring. However, the lines stemming from it were not even started until the final week of construction and previous SRN helper Mrs_Diss was invited to assist with rail construction. Nevertheless, the build was completed in full for the 20ᵗʰ of October - opening day, and a rather shaken SRN management team marched on into the new world. Immediate Impact Although slightly against the usual SRN philosophy, having four pre-built lines from Grand Central Station allowed SRN construction speed to exceed the early stages of the previous worlds. East Station was completed a mere two days after launch, and West Station within the week. South and then North Stations followed shortly after during the month of November. A temporary HQ was built underneath West Station. At this point, secondary lines had been renamed 'branch lines', to better reflect what they were. The first would be completed to the CKC starter base in November. Initiatives to encourage branch line building were implemented by line managers later, in April. Attention turned to the next stretches of rail from the initial four SRN stations. The one from North Station was the first test of a slightly more prepared build session format, and was highly successful. Nine players assisted through various points during eight hours of continuous construction that saw the entire line to the Shoreline Station site fully completed. That station was completed in early January, making North line the first to have a second stop, closely followed by the opening of a second Mall Station. The first third of the year also saw the advent of the 'Bean War', in February and based around SRN social circles. This ensured that SRN stayed in the forefront of many players minds, with Tidal, Coconut, Witchwood, Balaton and Cool Cove Stations all being constructed around this period. The flourish in station activity was complemented by the return of misterblue28's SRN/NTN pixel art map in February, and the long-awaited SRN HQ in April, built by darparniox and Skelleton123. Base Tour Boom A tour of the SRN with server owner and youtuber ReNDoG was recorded on the 27ᵗʰ of April and released on the 29ᵗʰ of June. While creating large exposure and a large population boost for the server, as with previous examples of base tour videos, the SRN itself became even more widely known in the server community. Maintenance was a top priority as traffic increased exponentially overnight, created predominantly by new players from the video. Two days later, marbou9 resigned as South line manger, choosing Mrs_Diss as his successor. A somewhat impromptu 'passing of the yellow hat' ceremony saw 20 people crowd inside of SRN HQ.to watch. Enthusiasm was high for both the SRN and NTN, although many prominent members of the project felt slightly overrun with the experience. Endor and Bastion Glace Stations were completed in early July, and Snowman Station was finally completed in August. Stations Main Station * Grand Central Station North Line * North Station * Shoreline Station * Witchwood Station * Endor Station East Line * East Station * Tidal Station * Cool Cove Station * Meadows Station * Retro Station South Line * South Station * Coconut Station * Snowman Station * Barrier Station West Line * West Station * Mall Station * Balaton Station * Bastion Glace Station Branch Lines * Cool Kids Club Starter Base - West of East Station * Dragon Valley - East of Shoreline Station * The Home Tree - East of Witchwood Station * Ouranos - Southeast of Cool Cove Station * Rainbow Hills - East of Cool Cove Station * Avalanche Line; Frosting Lake, Sunpetal, Dogfish, Seagaurd & Barkenstein Stations - Runs Northwest of spawn, starting from Witchwood Station * Liamaar - North of Cool Cove Station * The Cagean Isles - South of East Station * Toltec Tower - Southeast of Snowman Station * Snowfields Ski Resort - North of Bastion Glace Station __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Survival 3 Category:Builds